Join the Fun!
by Amandaxter
Summary: The 100ste J&D Fic on this section YEAH! chap 01: Lets have some fun! A PG between PG-13 fic!
1. Default Chapter

AD: All right! We got 100 stories of Jak and Daxter in this section!  
  
Beauty: Time to have some fun!  
  
Jak: *Bows for his fans*  
  
Daxter: *Kiss his fans*  
  
AD: Another story from the three Jak's, but this time with more chapters!  
  
Beauty: Enjoy the fun of this chapters.  
  
AD: Because its gonna be radical. . .  
  
AD&Beaut: COOL! We hope.  
  
***  
  
Join the fun!  
  
Chapter 01: Let's go to the disco!  
  
***  
  
Dark Jak and Jak watching television when Young Jak shows up. 'What's the matter?' Ask DJak too him.  
  
Young Jak snickered and runs away. Jak and DJak looked at each other. 'He's crazy!' Said Dark Jak and point to his head.  
  
'Hmm, and then they said he is family of us.'  
  
'I think so.'  
  
Beautyfly and Daxter came in. 'All right, we go to the disco!' Yelled Daxter.  
  
'You going to where!' Ask Jak and DJak both.  
  
'You heard us.' Said Beautyfly. 'We go to the disco!' Then she ran away with Daxter.  
  
Dark Jak looked at Jak. 'They get all the fun?'  
  
'No, but we go to the disco too. Come on!'  
  
***  
  
Sorry if this chapter is short, but I promise that the next chapter should be longer.  
  
Thanks for the others that read and review Three Jaks and Beautyfly. Thanks you guys.  
  
And now, I don't want to celebrates this 100ste story alone, so here's my question.  
  
From with writers may I used his or her character? Like the character you have made for your fics? Everyone is allowed as good as the bad guys.  
  
I thanks you if I may use your character ^_^  
  
Until the next chapter and review please? 


	2. The characters

I thanks everybody who I may used your character(s) *Made a bow* Thank you all!  
  
I was really fighting in my head and finally I got some 35 characters in it 0-0  
  
Okay, here there are what I may borrow:  
  
Total-Jewel: Lorali  
  
Nobinior: Umi and Eclipse  
  
Shark: Vivian  
  
Phoe-Chan: Zoiyendra and Tai  
  
Eco Master: Kristal and Jake  
  
Lady Tsuru: Michelle  
  
Dreaming Wolf: Kaya  
  
GoldenSunSheba: Sheaira and John  
  
Yami Kanis: Aira and Salcoran  
  
Darksbane: Karlos and Kaza  
  
From my self: Beautyfly and Shirline, Boodbuster  
  
Nobinoir and I: Mak (The attack of the clones)  
  
Kiz and I: Kid #34 (The never started story)  
  
Others: Jak, Young Jak, Dark Jak, Daxter, Sculptor, Samos, Keira, Gol, Maia, Baron Prasix, Torn, Sig, Ashlin and Erol.  
  
The classification of:  
  
Good Guys: Umi, Eclipse, Zoiyendra, Tai, Kristal, Michelle, Kaya, Sheaira, Aira, Kaza, Jak, Young Jak, Dark Jak, Daxter, Shirline, Beautyfly, Boodbuster, Sculptor, Samos, Keira and Sig  
  
Bad Guys: Kid #34, Jake, Salcoran, Karlos, Gol, Maia, Baron Praxis and Erol.  
  
Others that can't choose with side they want: Vivian, John, Lorali, Mak, Ashlin and Torn.  
  
I hope you like it that I may use your character(s)  
  
Until the next chapter ^_^ 


	3. The party

Here's the first chapter, I thanks all of you were I may use the characters from ^_^  
  
Kiz, Total-Jewel, Nobinoir, Shark, Phoe-chan, Eco Master, Lady Tsuru, Dreaming Wolf, GoldenSunSheba, Darksbane and Yami Kanis.  
  
***  
  
Join the fun!  
  
Chapter 01: The party.  
  
***  
  
Dark Jak and Jak watching television when Young Jak shows up. 'What's the matter?' Ask DJak too him.  
  
Young Jak snickered and runs away. Jak and DJak looked at each other. 'He's crazy!' Said Dark Jak and point to his head.  
  
'Hmm, and then they said he is family of us.'  
  
'I think so.'  
  
Beautyfly and Daxter came in. 'All right, we go to the disco!' Yelled Daxter.  
  
'You going to where!' Ask Jak and DJak both.  
  
'You heard us.' Said Beautyfly. 'We go to the disco!' Then she ran away with Daxter.  
  
Dark Jak looked at Jak. 'They get all the fun?'  
  
'No, but we go to the disco too. Come on!'  
  
***  
  
Young Jak ran quickly to the entrance of the disco. Their stood Gol and Baron Praxis. Young Jak stay still and looked at them. Oh boy, they looked mad!  
  
'Why we may not join the party!' Yelled the Baron. 'Erol is there too!'  
  
'Not allowed for main bad guys!' Screamed the guard.  
  
'WHAT!' Yelled the Baron and Gol at the same time. 'NOT FAIR!'  
  
'Would you two man please get out of here?'  
  
'NO!' Yelled the Baron.  
  
'And I use my Dark Eco on you, if you don't let us in!' Screamed Gol and start to make a Dark Eco ball. The Baron grabbed his gun and load it. The guard looked at them and signed.  
  
'Than. . . than I have no choice.' The guard screamed an other guard and he came. The Baron and Gol looked their eyes out. This guard was huge! Young Jak closed his eyes when the guard throw the two bosses in the sea. A shark came after them.  
  
'AAAAHHHHHHHHHH!'  
  
And what only Young Jak did, was waving to them.  
  
***  
  
Jak and Dark Jak followed Beautyfly and Daxter to the disco. 'Its gonna be fun!' Yelled Dark Jak. 'Beer, dancing, girls.' He rubbed in his hands. Jak laugh at him. Suddenly they heard screaming and look around. When Dark Jak looked in the water, he start to laughing out loud. 'He Jak, look over there!' Dark Jak point to the swimming Gol and Praxis, they be chassed by a shark. 'That is something you don't see everyday!'  
  
Jak looked too and start laughing too. 'You're right DJ!'  
  
Beautyfly and Daxter shakes with them heads, looked at each other and then they start to laughing too. Soon they ignore them and walked further to the disco.  
  
'He Daxter, you got the tickets?' Ask Jak.  
  
'No, Young Jak haves them.'  
  
'Than I hope for him, that he is waiting for us, or he is history! Yelled Dark Jak.  
  
'Calm down DJ.' Said Jak and tapped on Dark Jak's shoulder. 'He wait for us, I can feel that.'  
  
'I hope that you got right, or else you go after him!'  
  
***  
  
Into the disco, Zoiyendra and Umi waiting for their drank. Zoiyendra, (But her friends called her Zoi) got purple long hair and purple eyes. Umi got silver/white short hair and blue eyes. She was also one of the daughters of Baron Praxis. They looking at a Jak-looking-girl with green eyes. She quarrel with the barkeeper. 'What do you mean with 10 dollar for one beer and two cokes!' She grabbed the barkeeper. 'Answer me!' No response. 'He, I can count too and this is not 10 dollar! 2.50 dollar for the beer and 3.00 dollar for to cokes that is 5.50 dollar!' Another no response. She let the barkeeper go and pant angry. Erol walked to her.  
  
'He bab, you want a dance?'  
  
'Oh no!' Screamed Umi. 'Get ready for duck!' She and Zoi duck when suddenly Erol fly over them. The barkeeper shakes on his legs.  
  
'That's 5.50 dollar ma'am?'  
  
'Thanks and don't call me ma'am.'  
  
Zoi and Umi stand up and start to laughing. 'Shirline looks like Jak. . .' Said Zoi.  
  
'. . . But she got the strength from Dark Jak.' Said Umi.  
  
'Talking about the Jaks, were are they?'  
  
'I don't know, but I ask Vivian to invite them too.'  
  
Vivian past them with the Sculptor next to her. Umi grabbed her arm. 'You didn't forget to inviting the three Jaks?'  
  
'I said it to Young Jak and give him the tickets.'  
  
'Okay.'  
  
'Should they come?' Ask Zoiyendra.  
  
'I guess so.'  
  
'All right!' Screamed Shirline. 'Who order the cokes?' Zoi and Umi waved with their arms. Shirline give the cokes to them. 'That stupid. . .'  
  
'What do you mean with 5.50 dollar for one beer!' Screamed Torn.  
  
Shirline looked behind her to Torn and the barkeeper and smiled evilly. 'That barkeeper can start to dig his own grave!'  
  
***  
  
By the entrance, Young Jak was waiting for Jak and Dark Jak. When he saw them, he waved to them. Daxter and Beautyfly ran to him. 'As always, you can't wait for us!' Yelled Daxter to Young Jak. Young Jak lift his shoulders.  
  
'Come on you guys.' Said Jak. 'Lets go to the party!'  
  
The walked to the entrance and the guards stopped them. 'tickets?' Young Jak give him five tickets and the guards takes two of them. Jak looked surprised at him.  
  
'He, can you not count us? We are with five man!'  
  
'And can you not reading the signed? No allowed for main bad guys, animals or demons!'  
  
'He, look at yourself stupid guard! I'm not an animal!' Screamed Daxter.  
  
'Yeah!' Screamed Beautyfly.  
  
'I can the rules, now scram!'  
  
'Jak, Young Jak?'  
  
'What's the matter Dark Jak?' Ask Jak.  
  
'Just go to the party, I see you back at a couple of minutes inside this building.'  
  
'Okay, lets go Young Jak.'  
  
They walked inside and Dark Jak walked to the guard. 'Let me in before I really get angry! And you don't want to see me angry!'  
  
The guard looked at him and screamed to an other guard. The huge guard came to him and Dark Jak start to sweet drops like an anime. Beautyfly and Daxter jumped behind Dark Jak. 'Bring it on big guy, I can take ya out!' Screamed Dark Jak against the huge guard.  
  
The guard looked at him, grabbed him and throw him into a trashcan. Beautyfly and Daxter walked to him.  
  
'Come back here and fight!' Screamed Dark Jak. 'You're no match for me!' He try to get out the trashcan. 'Soon if I get out this trashcan, you're history!' He try another time, but failed. 'Huh, Dax, Beaut? Can you two help me out of this trashcan?'  
  
Daxter and Beautyfly falls like anime style.  
  
***  
  
'Torn, what did you done with the barkeeper?' Ask Umi.  
  
'Which barkeeper?'  
  
'That dig his own grave.' Yelled Shirline.  
  
Zoi only shakes with her head. 'Great, who is now the barkeeper?'  
  
Suddenly the barkeeper came back. Looks to the prizes of the drank and nodded.  
  
'He learned his lesson!' Said Shirline and start to laugh. Torn laugh with her.  
  
***  
  
Young Jak and Jak walked inside the room were the party was. Sig saw them and walked to them. 'Hello cherries.'  
  
'Hello Sig! Is it a great party?'  
  
'Yeah, a lot of beer too! But watch out for the barkeeper. He mistakes about the prizes of the drank.'  
  
'Thanks for the warning.'  
  
'He, don't I miss something. Like the demon and that talking rat?'  
  
'The guards don't let them in. But soon they are inside, don't worry.'  
  
***  
  
In the meantime. . .  
  
'Hold still DJ!' Scream Beautyfly.  
  
'Yeah, or else we can't help you out of this trashcan!' Yelled Daxter.  
  
'Hurry up you two, or else we miss the whole party!'  
  
'But how we can come in? That huge guard stand in our way?' Said Beautyfly.  
  
'I have a plan, trust me.'  
  
'Soon, we swim all in the sea, chassed by sharks!' Said Daxter and Beautyfly nodded.  
  
***  
  
I hope you like it.  
  
Review please? 


End file.
